


Precious

by vtn



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura can't resist Madoka these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Some totally extracanonical PWP for [this prompt](http://fail-fandomanon.livejournal.com/59827.html?view=280049587#t280049587) on FFA!

It frightens Homura when Madoka fights now, with her condition so evident - making her body weaker and making it so clear how much is at stake. But the way she looks afterward, sweat-soaked hair pressed to her face, her top clinging to her swollen breasts, makes Homura feel something that is decidedly not fear. 

She can't keep her hands off Madoka these days. If Madoka was irresistable before, she's ten times more so now, sitting on the bed wrapped up in nothing but a blanket with a cup of warm tea clutched in her hands. Smiling, cheeks flushed, saying "But I'm never afraid, because I have Homura here to protect me." She looks down bashfully. "Or…to protect us."

"And I will." Homura wraps her body around Madoka's, places her hands on her rounded belly. "I'll die before anything happens to you or our child." Our child. Just the thought of it makes Homura dizzy. She kisses Madoka's cheek and Madoka gives a happy little sigh. 

Homura's hand slips inside the blanket and touches Madoka's stretched skin directly. She feels so warm. Is it Homura's imagination or is she even warmer now, glowing with the life inside her? 

Madoka giggles, her fingers finding Homura's, moving them down over the curve of her belly to the soft thatch of hair between her legs. Homura gently nips at Madoka's neck. "You're insatiable," she says.

"It makes Homura happy," says Madoka, simply. "Doesn't it?"

"Does it make you happy?" Homura starts to stroke into Madoka's labia now, just gently. She'd rather throw Madoka over the bed and fuck her hard, make her catch her breath and cry out - Homura's heart beats faster just thinking of it - but she'll be careful now, she has to. 

"More than happy," Madoka replies. 

Homura's other hand finds one of Madoka's nipples under the blanket. Her fingers twitch, she'd squeeze Madoka's breast in her hand if she could, but she hears Madoka whimper and knows how sensitive she is now. So she contents herself to rubbing Madoka's nipple between her fingers, moving to Madoka's other breast as the fingers of her other hand start to slip inside her.

She's so wet now, like this; Homura suspects that the additional hormones her body is producing are somehow responsible. But the causes are not her major concern. Rather, she is focused on the noises Madoka is making, the little whimpers and gasps. Homura pushes two fingers deep into her, stopping herself from fucking Madoka hard but instead taking her slowly. She kisses Madoka's neck and the top of her spine, flicks out her tongue and tastes the sweetness of her skin. 

"C-can I come for you?" Madoka asks in a shuddering breath. 

"You never have to ask me that question."

"I-I know, but…but you…I like to hear you tell me yes," Madoka says. "Homura."

"Yes," Homura whispers sharply, right in her ear. "Yes," nibbling on a soft earlobe (she won't bite, she won't tug, she'll be soft and touch delicately because what Madoka is holding is precious, so precious). "Yes."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/948458) by [Dessert_Maniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessert_Maniac/pseuds/Dessert_Maniac)




End file.
